Thunderfury, Blessed Blade of the Windseeker
} |arg= } |icon=INV_Sword_39 |name=Thunderfury, Blessed Blade of the Windseeker|id=19019 |quality=Legendary |bind=BoP |unique= |type=Sword |slot=One-Hand |speed=1.90 |dmg=82 - 153 |dps=73.9 |attrib=+5 Agility +8 Stamina |durability=125 |level=60 |effect=Chance on hit: Blasts your enemy with lightning, dealing 300 Nature damage and then jumping to additional nearby enemies. Each jump reduces that victim's Nature resistance by 25. Affects 5 targets. Your primary target is also consumed by a cyclone, slowing its attack speed by 20% for 12 sec. |sell= |ilvl=80 }} Thunderfury, Blessed Blade of the Windseeker is the legendary sword once wielded by Thunderaan, Prince of Air. Equipping the sword awards the Feat of Strength, . Background Ragnaros the Firelord, and his lieutenants Garr and Baron Geddon, defeated Thunderaan, Prince of Air, during the war following the First Age of Creation. Ragnaros was unable to fully destroy Thunderaan’s essence, so he forced what little remained into a talisman of elemental binding and shattered it. He gave the two halves to his lieutenants. Ages passed, and somehow the talisman halves found their way into the hands of Highlord Demitrian, a follower of Thunderaan. He recombined the talisman but was unable to release his master. Instead, he did the best he could: He crafted a blade to serve as a vessel for his master’s essence. Thunderfury is a vicious sword, crafted from elementium and containing a crackling electrical core that might be all that remains of Prince Thunderaan. The hilt is unusually long, wrapped in black dragon hide, and studded with small spikes of black dragon bone. Sources .]] Thunderfury, Blessed Blade of the Windseeker is the reward from the quest . It is the culmination of a challenging and very expensive quest chain. # # # The quest chain begins when you loot the Left or the Right half of the , which drop off Baron Geddon and Garr respectively, in Molten Core. Upon looting either of these, you must travel to Silithus and talk with Highlord Demitrian. He will give you the which starts the quest chain. The next quest requires you to present the following items to Demitrian: * both left and right halves of the * - a 100% drop, assuming one has the quest, from Ragnaros, final boss of Molten Core * 10x - each bar requires 1 (from Blackwing Lair), 1 , 10 , and 3 . Bring a raid with you when you return with the required items to Demitrian because he will summon Thunderaan, who promptly attacks you. Upon defeating Thunderaan, you receive a . Deliver this to (the now rather cowed) Highlord, and he will make Thunderfury for you. Meme Thunderfury, Blessed Blade of the Windseeker is constantly used term as a conversation starter in trade chat. It is seen as annoying to most players as the term is more than often spammed. Notes .]] The warrior ability Improved Thunder Clap offers the same 20% slow and will overwrite the Thunderfury debuff. The secondary nature resistance reduction debuff that is applied to the targets does not break crowd control effects, this generates approximately half an application of Sunder Armor from a lvl 60 warrior. * Thunderfury still saw use in the Burning Crusade era, but has been easily outdated by current weapons. It is now considered a collector's item at best. * Wowhead's info seems to be incorrect (doesn't match official Armory) as of Patch 4.0.6a. Patch changes * * * * * * * External links ;Lore Apr 6th 2012 at 3:00PM}} de:Donnerzorn, gesegnete Klinge des Windsuchers fr:Lame-tonnerre, épée bénie du Cherchevent pl:Thunderfury, Blessed Blade of the Windseeker Category:World of Warcraft one-handed sword items Category:World of Warcraft legendary items Category:Quest rewards Category:Items with proper name